Secret Letter
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Jou tidak pernah menyesali kehidupannya bersama Seto..tidak juga kematiannya.Warning: Raep, Slavery, Death Chara. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: **YuGiOh belong to Kazuki Takahashi

**Warning: **Death Chara, Raep, Slavery, Gore**, **Yaoi.

Ide cerita terinspirasi dari Anime "Okane Ga nai", beberapa adegan di PV Larc en ciel~ berjudul "Pieces" dan PV Hyde berjudul "Secret Letter". Kalimat yang dimiringkan dan berada di tengah merupakan lirik dari "secret Letter".

**Summary: **Jou tak pernah menyesali semuanya, tidak juga dengan kematiannya.

**A/N: **Plot cerita bergerak mundur dan maju. Terdapat pergantian _Point of View _yang cukup signifikan. Semoga reader tak terlalu bingung. Enjoy itu, minna!

**Secret Letter**

-Jou's POV-

Dinding itu begitu tebal. Aku masih tak berdaya, menatap nanar setiap orang yang berada di luar peti matiku. Mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam. Terdengar bunyi lonceng dan gesekan kertas yang disebarkan. Semua memperamai perjalananku menuju tempat peristirahatanku. Jalanan itu serasa asing bagiku. Atmosfernya serasa menusuk tulang putihku. Aku yang sudah tak memiliki suhu tubuh masih bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya jalanan itu. Peti mati yang menutup rapat jasadku rupanya tak mempu menghalangi dinginnya atmosfer yang tercipta. Aku beku..aku mati..

XXX

_In the courtyard, birds singing  
Through the window, bells ringing  
Oh so tall and wide, these confining walls  
I look upon the world below  
_

Hari itu langit berwarna kuning keemasan. Para shinigami mungkin sudah kembali ke sarangnya. Haha. Lama-lama pikiranku makin melantur. Aku bergetar hebat menahan nyeri. Semalam dia melakukannya lagi dengan begitu kasar. Seolah aku ini seonggok mainan yang hanya bisa menerima setiap perlakuannya. Dulu, jauh sebelumnya, tak ada yang menduga akhirnya akan seperti ini. Dulu dia tak mendominasi. Dulu aku bukanlah anjing yang harus mengikuti permainan majikannya. Aku begitu lepas, tertawa dan menikmati setiap hariku.

XXX

"Lima ratus ribu yen untuk setiap kali kita bercinta." Dia berdiri angkuh, memperlihatkan kekuasaannya untuk menguasai semuanya.

"Brengsek.." mati-matian kugerakkan setiap persendianku. Aku rasa saat itu aku pendarahan hebat. Mataku serasa berkunang-kunang.

"Jika kau tak melakukan perlawanan, mungkin tak akan sesakit itu." Dia keluar kamar begitu saja, tanpa memandangku lagi. Di matanya aku hanyalah seekor anjing. Tak akan berubah. Seolah julukan itu sudah melekat kuat di dalam benaknya. Dengan menggadaikan harga diriku, kupunguti setiap lembaran uang yang berserakan, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu. Jumlahnya cukup banyak. Aku tak pernah mendapatkannya sebelumnya, bahkan jika aku menjual diri kepada yang lainnya. Saat itu tubuhku bergetar. Hancur..entah apa alasan yang membuatku bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

XXX

"Aku yang akan membayarnya." CEO itu berdiri angkuh di depan pintu rumahku. Aku rasa aku hampir saja kehilangan kesadaraan. Para penagih hutang itu memukulku berkali-kali ke bagian ulu hatiku. Aku bisa saja melawan jika aku tak kalah banyak. Baka otou-san itu hanya bergetar ketakutan di pojok ruangan. _Cih_, benar-benar memalukan. Memangnya untuk siapa aku melakukan semua ini? Semakin hari hutangnya semakin besar saja. Uang hasil _part time_ tidaklah sebanding dengan hutangnya. Bahkan uang itu tak bisa menutupi bunganya sekalipun.

_Duakk!_

Aku merasakan hentakan hebat di sekitar sinusku. Darah segar mulai mengalir melewati saluran _estachius_. Aku mulai kesulitan bernapas. Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Lepaskan dia." Pendengaranku semakin kabur seiring hilangnya kesadaranku. Yang ku tahu terakhir kali, aku terjatuh ke lantai dingin sambil berupaya untuk terus memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paruku yang terasa berat.

-End of Jou's POV-

XXX

- Normal POV-

"Sudah sadar?" coklat madu bertemu biru. Pandangan masih terlihat _blur. _Jou berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya ruangan.

"Dia menjualmu." Seto duduk santai di atas futon, sambil memandang lurus ke arah Jou yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang diperban.

"…dan kau membeliku?"

"Dia menitipkan pesan terakhirnya. Dia bilang bunuh saja jika kau macam-macam. Anak sepertimu sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi." Seto mengatakan semuanya tanpa eksprsi.

"Hn." Jou makin meringis. Kepalanya makin berdenyut hebat. Jika saja saat itu Seto tak datang 'menolong', Jou pasti sudah mati dan menjadi objek perdagangan organ untuk menutupi hutang ayahnya.

"Sejak lulus SMA, aku sudah tidak pernah melihatmu. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Kabar yang kuterima terakhir kali tentangmu adalah kau pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar." Jou merapatkan tubuhnya ke pojokan kasur.

"Aku kembali untuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahku. Sederhana saja kan?" Seto menatap intens ke arah Jou.

"Biarkan..aku pergi, _money bag_." Jou menatap Seto lemah. Kondisi fisiknya tak akan kuat untuk melawan.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi…jika kau sudah bisa melunasi hutangmu padaku. Kau kira berapa uang yang ku keluarkan untuk menutupi hutang ayahmu? Bahkan seumur hidup pun kau bekerja, tak akan bisa menutupi hutangmu padaku." Seto menyeringai horror. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benaknya saat itu.

"Tapi kau bisa menyicilnya, anjing kampung." Seto mulai menaiki ranjang, mendekati Jou yang makin tertunduk.

"Kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu. Aku akan membayarmu lima ratus ribu yen setiap kali kita bercinta." Seto menarik paksa dagu Jou, membisikkan kesepakatan sebelah pihak ke kuping Jou.

"Hnghh.." Jou bergetar hebat, dan malam itu benar-benar akan menjadi malam terburuk bagi Jou.

XXX

-Jou's POV-

_Sorrow seals our lips tightly  
Horror stalks our sleep nightly  
But my heart escapes from this attic room  
I'm running freely though the town  
_

Kemana Seto? Seharusnya dia ada saat hari terakhirku. Langkahnya sudah begitu akrab di telingaku. Seharusnya dia ada saat ini. Apakah aku sebegitu tak pantas untuk disejajarkan dengannya? Sampai-sampai dia tidak sudi untuk berjalan di samping peti matiku?

Jika saja pita suaraku saat ini tak ikut dicabut, aku ingin sekali meneriakkan dan menyeretnya untuk mengantarku ke liang lahat. Kemana jamur brengsek itu? Apakah perkataannya selama ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan?

-End of Jou's POV-

XXX

-Normal POV-

"Hngh..Seto..ahnn.." Jou menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Seto. Suhu ruangan terasa panas, berbau seks. Ranjang berukuran besar terlihat bergoyang menyeimbangi gerakan keduanya. Tubuh Jou makin berkeringat. Rambut kuning itu terlihat acak-acakan. Napasnya makin tersengal. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain meremas seprai untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

"Jangan tahan suaramu. AKu suka mendengar suaramu saat seperti ini." Seto menjelajahi leher jenjang Jou dan mulai menjilatinya. Gigitan kecil membuat Jou sedikit tersentak.

"Ahh!" Pinggul Jou sedikit terangkat refleks. Seto memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menelusuri tulang punggung Jou dengan jari kurusnya. Sedikit sentuhan membuat Jou berjinggit geli. Sepertinya tubuhnya sensitif sekali. Beberapa sentuhan minim yang Seto perbuat mampu membuat Jou hilang akal.

"Seto..give me more.." Pandangan Jou tertutup nafsu.

"Memohonlah padaku." Seto berhenti tiba-tiba. Keadaan ini membuat Jou depresi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia ingin lebih..dia menginginkan Seto.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jou melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Seto. Jou sedikit menaikkan sedikit posisi tubuhnya, meraih bibir merah Seto dan menciumnya intens.

"Please.." Jou makin bergetar.

"Ahnn.." serangan Seto yang tiba-tiba membuat Jou mendesah hebat. Bagian bawahnya sudah dimasuki Seto berkali-kali. Kini mereka bersatu lagi, seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya.

XXX

-Jou's POV-

_Peace is shattered by oppression  
Tainted oil meets rejection  
Yes and just in case I should soon return  
My secret letters I will leave_

Tak lama, aku sudah tak merasakan getarannya. Peti matiku sudah tak bergoyang. Sepertinya sudah sampai. Para pelayat mengerumuni dan menurunkanku. Sebentar lagi, binatang pengurai akan menjadi teman setiaku untuk memakan jasadku. Saat ini, aku masih saja mengharapkannya. Aku masih menunggunya melemparkan gundukan tanah ke atas petiku. 

XXX

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini, brengsek?" Aku terkulai lemas di ranjang tanpa satu helai benang pun. Dia tak memperbolehkanku mengenakannya cepat-cepat. Napasku masih memburu. Permainannya sudah berakhir, namun rasa nyeri yang membiru di badanku masih terasa. Beberapa _kissmark _ yang membekas hampir di setiap mili tubuhku makin memberatkan badanku untuk bergerak. Rambut emasku makin berantakan dan menutupi sebagian besar wajahku. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Semua emosi terkumpul menjadi satu. Sedih, tertekan, tersiksa, sekaligus…senang.

Gemertak gerahamku makin ku tahan. Pikiran itu ingin sekali ku sangkal. Bagaimana aku bisa merasa senang atas perbuatannya padaku? Bagaimana ini bisa membuatku nyaman?

"Karena aku tak menginginkan kau jauh dariku.." Seto memelukku dari belakang. Kemejanya sudah terkancing sebagian. Pikiranku kalut. Aku tak boleh menaruh hati padanya. Dia hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Tidak lebih.

"Kau bisa memilih yang lainnya jika kau mau. Mengapa harus aku, _money bag_?" Suaraku makin tercekat.

"Karena kau istimewa."

Cukup satu kalimat itu yang membuat semua perbuatan buruknya tertutupi di mataku. Dia…jamur brengsek yang punya banyak uang dan mampu merubah nasib burukku untuk hidup menjadi budak seksnya.

XXX

_Boarding the train I take in one last look  
I'll keep these memories with me forever  
_

Sudah berakhir. Gundukan tanah itu makin menimbunku. Aku tak pernah menganggap kau musuhku, _money bag_, bahkan dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Hinaan dan pertengkaran itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan manis yang akan kubawa selamanya. Kau tak tahu, betapa bahagianya aku menjadi satu-satunya pendamping hidupmu sampai saat ini. Kau telah membuktikan bahwa aku menempati tempat istimewa di hatimu. Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu atas kematianku. Ini semua hanya permainan takdir. Aku tunggu kau Seto. Aku akan menjagamu di atas sana hingga kau kujemput nanti. Good bye, Lucifer…my chesnut Lucifer.

-End of Jou's POV—

XXX

-Normal POV—

Sesosok pria berambut chesnut masih terpaku di altar gereja. Sisa acara pemakaman masih berada di sana. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Pandangannya makin terlihat sayu. Sebuah belati kecil masih tergenggam erat di telapak tangannya. Seto tak akan pernah percaya, bagaimana dia bisa hilang kesadaran dan menikam kekasih hatinya dari belakang. Pisau itu membawa kutukan. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa seonggok barang antik itu bisa menghancurkan semuanya. Dia menyayangi Jou, lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa…bagaimana bisa…

Dengan pandangan yang makin kabur, Seto melayangkan tangan kanan dan menikam tubuhnya sendiri, tepat di jantungnya. Benda penyokong kehidupan itu memuncratkan sebagian darahnya dari pembuluh aorta. Tak akan lama lagi dia akan menemui kekasih hatinya. Dia dapat melihat, mata coklat madu itu mengulurkan tangan di atas salib yang berdiri angkuh. Mokuba dan beberapa personil polisi terlambat menghentikan aksinya. Kematian menyisakan satu kesedihan pada orang lain yang ditinggalkan. Namun, Seto tak menyesal karena dia akan segera bersatu dengan Jou di sana. Sementara itu, pisau terkutuk itu perlahan lepas dari genggamannya. Hari ini pisau itu sekali lagi mampu menyatukan sepasang insan dalam keabadian. Tinggal menunggu takdir mengantarkan pisau itu kepada sepasang insan berikutnya.

The End

A/N: Akhirnya, _one shoot_ ku jadi juga. Sebenarnya ide ini muncul begitu saja ketika aku melihat anime 'Okane Ga Nai' dan shock lalu melamun untuk beberapa saat. Haha! Mohon review dan kritiknya, minna!


End file.
